


Dear Natasha

by Struckedstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckedstar/pseuds/Struckedstar
Summary: Brutasha ♡





	Dear Natasha

Ok this is one of the AUs where Bruce dies instead of Natasha.

xxxxx

That was it. In a span of one minute, it was over. She didn't expect it to end like this, this soon. When he jumped off that cliff, she felt empty, hollow, broken. She doesn't know what to do. They got half of the universe back. But she lost her everything, her world, her love. It wasn't suppose to end like this, it wasn't suppose to end this soon.

Natasha was in their room. Well, the room where they stayed when they would visit the facility. She was packing up their stuff, Well, she's packing up everything, because once she walks out of this building, she's leaving the superhero life. She's going to focus more on raising their kids and making sure that they don't suffer the same suffering as their parents.

she was now done packing up their clothes and now she's about to pack up all the pictures, and basically everything left.

That's when she saw it. At the bottom drawer of her bedside table, there was a letter, with her name on it. She opened it and quickly recognized the handwriting, it belonged to Bruce and it looked pretty recent.

Dear Natasha,

If you're reading this, I'm probably already gone. Nebula told me what would happen when we get the soul stone and I don't want to die knowing that I didn't give you one last goodbye.

When I first met you, you were a pain in the ass, it wasn't love at first sight. Months passed and we grew closer, what we had, was this unspoken thing that neither of us mentioned because we were afraid that if we did, the other would walk away. You know and understand me more than any other person in this life and you chose to run with me even though I have the other guy lurking around.

You are the love of my life Natasha, I love you, more than anything and I would jump of that cliff over and over and over again if I have to. I may be dead Natasha, but I'll always be in your heart. Don't sulk around in sadness because I'm gone, think of this as a new begining. I know you guys are gonna be fine, and I know Tommy and Max are gonna grow up to be amazing people, because they've got one hell of a mom raising them. Pls tell them I love them. I have no regrets in my life, because I got to spend it with the most amazing woman in the universe. if everything in this life leads to you, I'd do it over and over again. This is not a goodbye. See you in a minute ;).

I love you forever.

-Bruce, and the other guy.

The letter made her very emotional. She wasn't used to this, being alone, she usually always has Bruce with her when she has a breakdown or she has a nightmare. Now she's all alone. Bruce and Nat were a mess, but together, they were perfect. They never thought that they could have this family, but they did. They have been through hell and back. Death can't stop them from being together.

THE END

xxxxx

I hope y'all liked this story, feel free to suggest prompts and requests at the comment section!

xoxo


End file.
